


Letters Under My Pillow

by TurtleInABasket



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Ficlet, Hidden Feelings, Jack Needs a Hug, Journaling, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleInABasket/pseuds/TurtleInABasket
Summary: Jack finally lets Eric know how he feels.
Relationships: Jack Hunter/Eric Matthews (Boy Meets World)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Letters Under My Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> For my BABILA, as is everything I write, whether she asks for it or not. :)

I love you. I love you.  _ I love you. _

There, I finally said it. Too bad it’s too late.

It’s true what they say.

_ Expectation is the root of all heartache. _

I spent years watching you, waiting, foolishly believing that we’d be together long enough for me to grow some balls.

Wasn’t it obvious?

How couldn’t you see how madly in love with you I was?

It hurts so fully. So crushingly that I can barely breathe.

I’m drowning without you and the worst part is that I’m the one who chained the anchor to myself.

I failed you.

I failed me.

I failed  _ us. _

If you think I could ever forgive myself for that, you clearly don’t know me as well as I thought you did.

But, you do. You know.

You always know.

But, do you know how much I still love you? How I stare at the ceiling in the middle of the night as faint tears escape me? How all I can see in my dreams is your stupid smile and all I can hear is the all-consuming echo of your perfect laughter?

I’m not sure how I still go on.

I’m not the same Jack you used to know.

It’s too hard to be him because he’s meant to be with  _ you. _

This Jack doesn’t deserve you.

I never did.

But if you saw me now, would you even recognize me?

I can barely make myself out in the mirror every morning.

I’m sorry.

I love you, Eric. You may never know, but at least the universe will.

Wherever you are, wherever you go, I hope you’re happy.

-Jacky

  
  
  



End file.
